


Wellcome Collection

by missdibley



Series: Panic: A Series of One-Shots Set in London (except for the one set in Edinburgh) [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, London, Public Sex, wellcome collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Carmen get a little academic (and a lot naughty) on a visit to "The Institute of Sexology".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wellcome Collection

It had been raining all day so visitors to the Wellcome Collection on Euston Road had been tracking in water with their boots, or shaking rain off their umbrellas before leaving them in a rack by the door. Naturally Carmen slipped on a puddle soon after she entered, falling square on her ass.

“I knew I shouldn’t have worn these boots,” she muttered to herself.

“Oh, but I like them. I like them a lot.” She looked up to find Tom standing over her. His blue eyes were merry under his tweed cap. “Black leather, just to the knee, with a 3 inch heel. Delicious.” He held his arms out to Carmen, and pulled her up to her feet.

“I like them too but they’re not exactly the most practical boots to be wearing while walking around London.” Carmen grimace as she rubbed her bum, which was just a tiny bit sore. “Though I do look good in them.”

Tom took her head in his hand and pretended to examine it, murmuring “Mmm… uh huh… patient’s surliness intact.” He ran a finger over her lips, and she nipped at him with her teeth. “Oooh, feisty!”

“It’s not my head I hit, dear,” Carmen drawled.

Tom leaned down as if to examine her further, slipping his hand through the front of her open trench coat to give her ass a squeeze.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, love,” he whispered before kissing her forehead. “Had to feel for… you know, bumps… bruises…” Tom nuzzled her cheek.

Carmen turned her face to kiss him. “There will be time for bruises later. The fun kind.” She slapped his ass.

“You promise?”

“Yes,” whispered Carmen.

She led him up the first set of steps that ended in front of the information desk, then up another set that spiraled to the first floor. Tom grinned when he saw the words [“The Institute of Sexology”](http://wellcomecollection.org/exhibitions/institute-sexology?gclid=CLXLl8Kx1McCFQ4SGwodpJgA1w) stencilled on the far wall next to a pair of glass doors. He watched Carmen’s face as she walked around slowly, examining the artifacts of prominent sex researchers displayed alongside things like birth control and vintage pornography. She frowned at several anti-masturbation devices from the late 19th century (“It’s like a napkin ring, only you put it on your dick to prevent wet dreams? Good luck with that!”), and smiled at erotic drawings from India that were several hundred years old.

Carmen came to a complete stop in front of a length of graph paper, pressed between two panes of Plexiglass that were mounted to a wall. She ran her eyes over the sheet, slowly and carefully, licking her lips as she read. Tom took the fingers of her right hand and pressed them to his lips. She fluttered her fingers over his mouth, smiling when he would purse his lips to kiss them.

“This is awesome. [This artist](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carolee_Schneemann) basically made a spreadsheet of every man she slept with after she broke up with her long-time partner in the 1970’s.” Carmen scrunched up her nose as she examined the work. “Age, length of the encounter, the size of their dicks. Though not in inches. She just wrote words like ‘giant’ and ‘average’ in that column.” She stifled a giggle.

Tom looked at the right-most columns on the page. “Occupation, too. Lots of journalists and writers, a few artists. No names, though. And a column simply labeled ‘Sadism’”.

“There’s a column for noises!” Carmen’s smile got wider as she read down the list. “Mostly they grunted, with a few crying out. And one guy who said nothing at all.” Carmen rocked back on her heels. “I find that very hard to believe, a guy coming with no noise.”

Tom looked at the noise column closely. “Well if you’re disciplined…”

“Really? In the heat of the moment if you were disciplined enough you could come without making noise?” Carmen looked incredulous when Tom shrugged.

“Is that a challenge?” Tom waggled his eyebrows at her.

Carmen arched an eyebrow at him. “Game on, asshole.”

They slipped out of the gallery, hand in hand. When Carmen started down the stairs, Tom stopped her.

“What? Let’s get home so I can fuck you, make you come, and do my victory dance when you make all your lovely noises!”

Tom didn’t say anything. He merely shook his head.

“Oh, so we’re starting now?” When Tom nodded, Carmen grinned. “Very nice. I appreciate the seriousness with which you are taking this challenge.”

He jerked his head towards the stairs leading up to the second floor. A sign reading “Toilets - Floor 2” stood nearby.

“No!” Carmen’s mouth was a perfect O as she stared at Tom, who nodded slowly. “You fucker!” Carmen shook her head when Tom held a finger up to his lips. “I can’t believe this…”

Tom turned on his heel and began climbing the stairs, Carmen in hand. At the top of the stairs, the door to the men’s room was a few feet away.

“Shouldn’t we check… oof!” Carmen stumbled a little when Tom yanked her into the room. The room was empty, with two urinals next to a stall containing a toilet. The light above the stall was dim, which made it seem almost romantic. She barely had enough time to close the stall door behind them before Tom took a seat on the toilet and pulled her onto his lap.

“So we’re really doing this, are we?” Carmen whispered. In reply, Tom pushed up her sweater, yanked down her bra, and immediately closed his mouth around her right breast. “That’s cheating, having me in your mouth while we… oof!” She closed her eyes and bucked her hips when Tom’s hand found her clit after fumbling a bit under her skirt.

Carmen pressed her forehead to his while he rubbed the tender nub with increasing speed and pressure. She brought her hands up to his head, combing his hair with her fingers.

“Faster. You don’t want us to get caught, do you?” Carmen barely said the words when they heard the door opening. When Tom stopped fingering her, she shook her head. She rolled her hips as he continued to touch her, covering his mouth with hers to silence him.

The sound of the man pissing in the urinal seemingly went on forever, so Carmen felt nothing but relief when the urinal was flushed. When they heard the man wash his hands and exit, she exhaled slowly before turning her attention back to Tom.

“Oh that was close, baby.” Carmen pushed her tongue deeper into his mouth, moaning when her tongue met his. “Do you feel how wet I am? So wet. So. Fucking. Wet.” She opened her eyes to meet Tom’s as she stood up a little and helped him unbuckle his belt and open his fly. She brought his cock out and placed the tip at her entrance. When she began to slide down on it, Tom bit her neck to keep from making any noise.

“Fuck, that feels so good.” Carmen sat still while Tom began to thrust up into her, grabbing her ass hard as he did. She leaned back so he could suck on her left nipple, clenching as she felt the same tingling sensation of pleasure there and in her clit. She came back in and wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering into his neck when he bucked faster and harder. When he slipped his finger back down to her clit, she raised her head so she could look at him as she came.

Tom loved watching Carmen’s face when she did, the evidence of her pleasure, the pleasure which he brought to her, brightening her eyes and flushing her cheeks. His own face contorted as he began to come himself. Mouth slack, eyes hooded, he was the picture of a man lost in ecstasy. But no moan or sigh, no pant or whimper, came from his sweet lips. He bit them hard enough that he drew a little blood. Carmen ran her thumb over his mouth, wiping it off, then dropped her head on Tom’s shoulder.

“You lose.” Just two words, but Carmen could hear the satisfaction in Tom’s voice.

“Fine. You win. Though I don’t mind losing so much.” Carmen shrugged. “I mean, I did get laid, after all.”

Tom smiled at her, kissed the crook of her neck. “So what do I get?”

“Um… you get to keep that hat of yours?” Carmen quirked an eyebrow at Tom’s cap, then laughed when he made a sound of protest.

“I thought you liked this hat!”

“It makes you look like a Scottish farmer.” Carmen got off Tom’s lap and cleaned herself up. She giggled when Tom pulled her bra up and her sweater down before sorting himself out.

“And what’s wrong with looking like a Scottish farmer, madam?”

“Nothing, if it actually was your intention to look like Groundskeeper Willie.”

Carmen squeaked when Tom swatted her ass.

“Brat!” Tom got up, allowing Carmen to help tidy him up before they emerged from the stall and washed their hands together in the sink. She wiped her damp hands on her coat before reaching up to take his cap and place it on her own head.

“What do you think?”

“You look like a Scottish farmer!” Tom laughed when she kicked him. “But if it helps, you’re the cutest Scottish farmer here.”

“Better.”

Carmen slipped her hand in his as they exited the room. They didn’t run into anybody on the landing and so made their way down the spiral steps to the lobby to exit the building. As they walked past two guards, they heard one of them say “Did you hear? Murray says he heard two people having it off in the men’s toilets!”

Carmen looked up at Tom as he hustled her through the door, not getting a chance to talk until he’d hailed a taxi and gotten them inside. When the taxi stopped at a red light, she turned around and opened her mouth. He held a finger up to her lips to silence her.

“Don’t say it!” Tom looked cross, then resigned. “Just… don’t.”

Carmen shook her head, then took his hand and rubbed the back of it against her cheek. She was perfectly silent and perfectly content, so she took his arm and pulled it around her shoulder, closing her eyes for the rest of the trip home.


End file.
